Secrets Now Known
by Property-of-Obsession
Summary: In the Ben 10 Episode where Ben has Big Chill babies, what if one baby didn't leave? And who are the babies real parents? I know sucky summary, but its actually a pretty good story.


THIS IS LEAVING OFF FROM THE BEN 10 EPISODE WHERE BEN HAD BIG CHILL BABIES!

"WHAT THE HELL BEN!" "What!" "I didn't know you were fucking pregnant!" "Neither did I!" It was true through. I, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, did not know I had been carrying little Big Chill babies for the last few weeks. Now here we stood in an uncomfortable silence, while watching my babies fly off.

'WHAT ABOUT JULIE!" Gwen said while pointing a finger at said girl. And at that point I noticed that the Yamamoto girl was trying, and failing, at giving me a death glare. So Gwen and Julie hopped on Julie's scooter and rode off. And at that I turned my gaze toward the sky, to watch my babies. I

noticed a sound to my right and looked over to see Kevin. "Your still here?" I asked. "Of coarse, why wouldn't I be?" "You just don't seem like the type to stick around after something like that." "There my kids too Ben! Besides why would I leave your cute ass for another one?" "KEVIN!"

And it was at that moment I noticed something in the sky. I looked up and Kevin followed suit. But what I saw gave me my second shock today. One of my babies had turned around and was heading straight for us. "Kevin didn't you say that after birth the babies leave there mother?" "Yeah, so whats the little guy doing?"

At that moment a pink beam shot at my baby. Luckily it missed but the force of it had sent him hurtling towards the ground. "No!" I said as I lunged for him. I caught him, and as soon as he was in my arms I finally noticed how small he really was.

"WHAT THE HELL GWEN! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BABY!" "IT SHOULDN'T BE HERE! IT SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST!" "Well it is my son and if you won't acknowledge that then you are not my cousin!" With that I picked up my son and walked toward Kevin. "Can you give us a ride home?" Kevin took one look at the baby in my arm and his facial expression visibly softened."Sure, come on."

As we were walking to the car I heard Gwen shout one last thing. "IT'S UNNATURAL BEN!" At hearing that I felt my son shrink into my arms, it seemed he was afraid of Gwen. But then again I would be too if I heard someone say that about me. As soon as we were in the car we almost immediately started to drive.

We sat in silence for awhile, but once we were on an abandoned road Kevin parked the car to the side and we got out. Kevin came and circled his arms around me. "What are we gonna do Benjy?" "I don't know Kev but we have to take care of him. He's our kid after all." " Heh Yeah, Who would've thought that us getting together would lead to this?"

I looked down at the baby in my arms to make sure he was fine. "He really seems to be shaken up, huh?" Kevin said. "Well he is a newborn who was just shot at." "He's so small compared to other baby big chills." "Yeah I noticed that too. Maybe he's the runt." "Well that would explain why he won't leave with the others. Runts usually don't like to leave their mothers."

Just then our son got up and started to fly around our heads. "Aww Kev he's so cute." "That's because he came from you." "He came from you too Kev." We stayed there for about an hour watching him play, and then playing with him, until my phone rang. "Hey mom" I said as I picked up the phone. "Yeah I'm safe...Yes Kevin is with me...Ok see ya soon mom." "Should we start leavin'?" "Yeah she wants me home."

Once we were in the car we sat in a comfortable silence on the way home. "Hey Kevin do you think we should give him a name?" "Sure I guess, I mean he is our son. What name do you like?""Well I like the names Aiken, Spencer, and Quinne. What about you?" "Yeah those names are cool so why don't we let him have all of them?" "You mean name him Aiken Spencer Quinne Tennyson-Levin?" "Yeah, it just has a certain ring to it." "You know what? I actually like that name." "Ok so its settled thats the little guys new name...Oh hey Benji we're here." " Thanks Kev, you coming in?" "Well considering we have to explain where Aiken came from, I think its better if I did." "Again thanks Kev I owe you." "Of coarse you do." Kevin said while smirking.

I leaned over and kissed him. "You are the best boyfriend ever. Well lets get this show on the road." We got out of the car, and I saw my parents at the door waiting for me. But I could tell they were shocked when they saw Aiken cradled in my arms.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I think we need to talk." I said once we were all inside. "Gwen already informed us about everything. Meaning the aliens, plumbers, and your powers. Care to explain further Ben?" "Ok mom just give me a minute." I gave Aiken to Kevin went and to the garage.

Once there I quickly found exactly what I was looking for. It was my old baby furniture. So I grabbed the play-pen and went back to Aiken and Kevin. I set the play-pen up in the living room took Aiken from Kevin and put him in. "Ok we can talk now, but don't be too loud." "Ok Ben" my mom said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Please tell us about where that came from." She said while pointing at Aiken. "Mom that is my son, Aiken. Apparently one of my alien forms had gotten pregnant and he was one of the results. Yes I said one of the results. Usually aliens of his kind leave their mother" I started to blush at this. "But since he is a runt he didn't want to leave. So do you have any questions?"

"Well" my mom said "where or should I say who did he come from other then you?" I looked at Kevin and he nodded. "Um actually I've been meaning to tell you this but me and Kevin here have been dating for awhile." I could tell my dad hadn't been expecting that one but my mom looked perfectly calm.

"Mom aren't you shocked?" "No Ben I've known about you two for a while." "So lets get this straight, you two are dating and he is our grandson?" My dad said while looking at all of us incredulously. But I can't really blame him, I mean we did just lay it on him. "I'm sorry dad for just throwing this all at you." "No it's fine Ben I just need a minute to wrap my head around this. Do you two even know how to take care of a baby?" "Actually I was thinking we should go to the rust bucket and see if grandpa has any information on these type of situations" I suggested. "That's actually a good idea Benji. Um sorry Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson, but we need to go.""It's fine Kevin but please be careful with our Ben." "Wouldn't think of hurting him. Come on Ben get Aiken and we'll head on over to the rustbucket."

So I got Aiken and took him to the car. Almost as soon as I got in he started to cry. "Crap I think he's hungry! Kevin do you know what Big Chills eat?" "No but I have an idea." Kevin pulled the car over and got out. I followed him and saw that he had opened the trunk of the car. I was surprised to say the least at what I saw.


End file.
